


View

by doctor_depressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is my shitty attempt at "the little things", Woojin is mentioned, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_depressed/pseuds/doctor_depressed
Summary: Prompt Week day two—The Little ThingsYeah this coulda been better but I was too busy vibin while I spent DAYS working on this fic alone give me a break this was hard ✨
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Week day two—The Little Things
> 
> Yeah this coulda been better but I was too busy vibin while I spent DAYS working on this fic alone give me a break this was hard ✨

If there's one thing Felix enjoys, it's his life.

He's 20 years old, in college, and he's been in a relationship since he was 15.

He shares an apartment with his boyfriend, Chan.

Really, Felix knows Chan's name is Chris, but he prefers calling him Chan.

It's cuter and it really suits him.

Felix loves Chan though.

In every single sense of the word.

Chan adores Felix, too.

On lonely nights when they cuddle after a stressful day at college, Chan finds comfort in counting Felix's freckles.

So far he's counted 50, yet there's still more to count.

It's not like Felix minds—he asked him if it was alright before he started counting them.

Honestly, Chan may have a slight obsession with Felix's freckles.

They're just so cute and Felix looks positively adorable with them.

He sometimes counts them if he's scared or worried about something.

He wants to make Felix his lifelong partner.

Yes, he wants to marry Felix.

Maybe they can go to their home country together and live in a happy marriage.

Maybe they could stay in Korea.

He hasn't planned that far ahead.

Though, he bought a ring for him already.

They can figure things out along the way.

If Felix accepts, that is.

They've been in a relationship for five years, and Chan really hopes Felix wants to marry him.

It's not that he's worried.

No, Felix is a brave person, he doesn't get worried.

Well, not really.

He does get jealous though.

So, when he saw Chan and Woojin talking in a corner, being quiet with words, his heart kinda hurt.

However, he ignored it.

Why?

He trusts Chan a lot.

He trusts him with his life.

He doesn't think Chan would ever cheat on him.

Felix knows he has an issue with getting jealous for no reason.

He really is trying to fix that issue though.

Really, he's trying so hard to get over his jealous episodes.

Some of the things he gets jealous of are extremely stupid.

Chan loves Felix's little quirks, even the bad ones.

Sometimes they're inconvenient but, shit, they're kinda cute too.

Though, Chan thinks everything about Felix is cute anyways.

He's very whipped for Felix.

It's not his fault his boyfriend is actually adorable 25/8.

Either way, he still helps Felix with the parts that Felix doesn't like about himself.

They're happy together though.

Have been since they started dating.

Chan thinks about his want to propose often.

Maybe he'll just sit back and enjoy the little things first.


End file.
